


The Captain is Never Late

by FebruaryGemini



Category: Free!
Genre: Commitment Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Thinking, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FebruaryGemini/pseuds/FebruaryGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Rin get some quality hallway time.<br/>Also he's a tease and you've got your doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain is Never Late

His sharp teeth grazed the skin of your neck making your breath catch in your throat. His hands rested to either side, effectively pining you to the wall. The few inches between you were simultaneously infuriating and reassuring. He might have been bold enough to close the gap at one point, but after Australia... At least he couldn't feel your heart pounding in your chest.

"Rin, you're going to be late."  
He only presses a soft kiss behind your ear. "The captain is never late."  
"Aii will be worried..."  
His hand leaves the wall to cup your cheek, turning you to face him as he pulls back. "He's always worried."  
You lift your own hand to brush those stupid locks away from his eyes; how he can stand it, you'll never know. His eyes widen ever so slightly as they focus on yours, flitting around to notice every detail.  
"What would Mikoshiba say?"  
"Do you want me to leave?"  
You fall silent and your eyes wander to the dip between his collarbones.

This moment is one in a thousand. You've been a thing for how long now? And he's so easy around you it's hard to imagine him leaving. This feeling isn't something you have to savor; he'll pin you to the wall anytime, provided no one else is in the general vicinity. He can go to his little swim meet and you'll get your homework done and he'll kiss you later. Other couples do it all the time.

"Hey, you ok?" The concern in his voice only making it worse.  
"Just go before they start killing each other." At least you could _try_ to act normal.  
He nodded, leaning in for one last kiss. You put a hand over his mouth and pull on a smile. "Kiss me tonight."  
His look of surprise disappears into a mischievous grin against your hand. "Is that an invitation?"  
Now your smile is real. "Get outa here you big dummy." Emphasized with both hand on his chest.  
He pecks your cheek through your defenses and heads down the hall before you can move. "The neighbors will complain!" He shouts over his shoulder.  
"Shut up!" You shout back, hoping you can get rid of this blush before someone sees.  
Rin Matsuoka is the worst person in the world, hands down.


End file.
